School of the Arts
by Kinara23
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga moved once again, she is attending a very special school only reserved for students of pure talent. As she makes her way through her school she is constantly bothered by the school's heart throb and most talented singer Sasuke Uchiha. What is his intentions and what does he have up his sleeve? Find out in my very first SasuHina fanfic School of the Arts!
1. Welcome to the school!

Hello :) I'm Kinara ! This is my very first SasuHina fanfic and I hope you will enjoy. Please write a review and also if you are anti-Sasuhina then my real question is... why are you reading this? Other then that please enjoy and give me advice if you have any.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

The sun was shining brightly as birds flew happily around, singing their beautiful songs, slowly but surely waking up a certain rather talented violinist. Long silky indigo hair was beautifully spread across her violet pillow as she opened her eyes to be greeted by a shy ray of sunlight, making its was through the blinds of Hinata Hyuugas room. The beautiful teenager smiled as she sat up, stretching before throwing off the covers off of her body ,swinging her legs over and off of the bed to stand on the white fluffy carpet that covered her whole room.

Hinata smiled as she walked over to her white dresser with a huge mirror behind it, decorated in white-painted wood framing. Her white eyes had a hint of lavender and she had a certain glow to her skin that she really couldn't put her finger on why. Hinata reached for her hair brush and began to brush her long hair until it was free of any knots and tangles that occurred in her sleep. Quickly glancing at her calendar, she smiled at the realization that today was going to be her first day attending Konohas School of the Arts.

Hinata quickly put her brush down and glanced at her clock that read 7:14, which was perfect since classes didn't start for another hour and a half. Hinata walked to the bathroom and prepared herself for the busy day she was going to have. She was going to be performing in front of her teacher, or rather instructor, and settling into the school's unique system. Soon enough, by 8:00, Hinata was dressed in the school's uniform.

It consisted of a navy blue skirt, to which she was rather glad to be just above her knee, while her white knee high socks covered most of her legs, leaving a small gap of flesh to be seen. Accompanied by a long sleeved white button up shirt with a thin navy blue bow and an over sized black jacket (since she wasn't a type of girl who would flash her curves at any given moment) Finishing off the look was a pair of simple black leather shoes, The outfit was simple and didn't attract any attention, just as she wanted.

Hinata was a rather shy and reserved person, the less she was noticed the better her social life would be. But when it came to playing her violin, she really couldn't help being the center of attention, she was named one of the most talented violinists of her time and at such a young age, too.

A sudden knock at her door broke her train of thought as the door opened, she saw her cousin Neji. He had long brown hair, almost the same length as hers. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a navy tien holding his black jacket folding over his free forearm. Neji also had on long navy pants and was wearing black dress shoes that seemed to have been freshly polished.

"We have to go soon Hinata. If you are ready, get your violin and your briefcase and let's go. " He said as he closed the door behind him. Hinata sighed as she went to grab her violin and briefcase and walked out of her room heading downstairs of her house.

Neji was waiting in his black Ferrari, casually moving his mirrors to make sure he could drive properly.  
Hinata sat herself in the passenger seat, tossing her briefcase in the back seat while holding her violin case in her lap as she put on her seat belt, before Neji could open his mouth and lecture her about road safety.

"Ready?" Neji asked his younger cousin before he began to drive out into the road, heading towards the school, not really giving Hinata much of a say if she wanted to stay home in case she was nervous about going to school on the first day.

"R-Ready as I-I'll ever be N-Neji." she said softly, still battling her life long stuttering problem, which earned a troubled sigh from Neji.

"You need to try to get over that stuttering thing Hinata. You are a very talented violinist and very well-known, if I might add." He told Hinata not daring to look at her as he drove. Hinata looked down at her violin case, she knew he was only telling her this because he cared for her as if she were his sister but it still hurt to know it bothered him that she still stuttered. Hinata then looked out the window to see a man on a black motorcycle, facing forward with a black helmet. She couldn't make out his face or anything. All she could see was that he had on a leather jacket, and oddly enough, navy blue pants and dress shoes.

Hinata looked back up to see that Neji had stopped at a red light, while the motorcyclist stopped as well ,letting his feet drop to either side of the bike. Once she looked over to the man, she realized that he was facing her. All she could see was her reflection against his helmet. Quickly, she looked down and began messing with the clip that kept her violin case sealed, hoping the man would just pretend she wasn't there. Much to her relief, Neji began to drive the second the green light flickered. Hinata sighed in relief ,never looking back. Although she had a strange feeling she would see this man again, even though she had no clue how he actually looked like, all she knew was that he had a black motorcycle.

"Hina, we're here." Neji said, finally breaking Hinatas weird train of thought. Hinata looked out to notice that they were already parked a few rows away from the school in the student parking lot,. Hinata took in a deep breath and reached for her briefcase in the backseat as she unbuckled her seat belt and she got out of the car, holding her briefcase in one hand and her violin case in the other. Neji stood beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder and looking into her eyes as he did to his, he gave her a genuine smile.

"You'll do great on your first day" He said before he began walking, leaving her behind for a moment until she snapped out of it and followed Neji, running a little to catch up.

Hinata got closer to the huge building. It was several stories high and was pretty wide. Anyone could get lost easily if they weren't careful. Hinata hoped it would never happen to her.

"Watch out!" Neji called out as he saw Hinata standing in the middle of the road, a car going straight toward her. Hinata looked to her right and saw a car coming towards her. Hinata stood there frozen, like a deer in the headlights. Her eyes widened, then shut as she expected a painful impact. But, instead of feeling metal crushing against her, she felt herself being pulled by a strong hand, forcefully pulling her towards the stranger. Hinata heard tires screech before she opened her eyes to find herself looking straight into a black zipped up leather jacket. Slowly, Hinata looked up to meet a pair of dark, cold, charcoal eyes. The man was actually handsome. He had dark black hair that parted his bangs, framing his perfect face.

"Trying to get yourself killed?" He said bitterly as he let go of her and roughly pushed her a good distance away from him before he walked towards the car that had abruptly stopped, in attempt to run over the poor girl. The man pounded on the side of the driver's door, to which a man with blonde hair and a pair of scared blue eyes. The man in black crossed his arms over his chest, clearly in no mood to play around.

"Where you trying to kill someone?" He spat out even colder and rude then he had before with Hinata. The blonde haired man winced as if the other had punched him, he put up his hands in surrender.

"O-Oh no I-I didn't mean to!" he said rather shaken up a bit.

"Hinata!" Neji called out, running to her side, placing his hands on either side of her arms, giving her a glance from head to toe to see if she had been injured. "Are you alright?" He asked her in a soft tone trying to not freak her out. Hinata was at lost for words. She simply watched as the man in black yelled at the blonde for almost running over the girl. It really didn't make much sense in why he was so furious at the blonde, since it had been Hinatas fault in the first place. Although, she couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen that jacket before…then it hit her. He was the motorcyclist! Hinata felt light-headed as she felt her body suddenly crash against Neji's body losing her balance and eventually fainting in his arms. "Hinata?" Neji began to call for her as he held her in his arms. "Hey, Hinata!" he called out as she finally went under.

* * *

**AU: ...**Well that's it! Thank you for reading and please review! 3


	2. What do you want?

**SPECIAL THANKS TO KEEBEE WHO EDITS MY CHAPTERS 3 Thank you so much!**

**Also thank you for your reviews! Please keep reviewing and give me your honest opinions!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

"Hinata!" Neji called out as he began shaking her trying to wake her up. He hated when she did this. People would always blow things up to fit their dramatic needs. He sighed, highly annoyed, and scooped her up bridal style before attempting to grab her violin and briefcase, along with his own briefcase. And trust me, this was no easy task. Hinata wasn't heavy but she wasn't exactly easy to carry, especially when she was limp and lifeless. After a several futile attempts at trying to grab the stupid violin case, he saw someone grab the case, making Neji stand up tall and straight to meet whoever grabbed the violin case.

"Trying to grab this?" asked a teenager around his age with dark, raven black hair and equally dark eyes, starring at him with a cold expression.

"It's hers." Neji simply said, referring to his cousin who was still in his arms, laying her head against his chest while her arms dangled at her sides, making her unconscious state all the more noticeable.

"Hn…" Was all the raven haired boy said before he walked ahead of Neji with the violin case still in his hands.

"Hey where do you think you are going?!" Neji asked, a bit irritated at the boy who suddenly began walking away from him with something that clearly did not belong to him.

"Showing you to the clinic. Or would you prefer to cause a bigger scene and bring her to class unconscious?" asked the raven haired man. Neji sighed, not really seeing much of an option. He didn't like the boy, that was for certain, but he wasn't exactly familiar with the campus since this was his first day of school, along with many other students. Neji didn't reply or answer to the boy's question, he simply began walking and following the boy as he lead the way through the nearly deserted hallways with ease. On the way there, Neji made mental notes of the area around him and how to get back in case the random raven hero decided to run away. The boy opened the door and stepped aside, still holding the door so that Neji could pass. As Neji passed, he let the door go, which made a sudden boom that sounded through the seemingly empty room.

" ?" the boy called out as he walked in and pointed to the bed on the opposite side of the room, indicating to Neji to set her Hinata down there.

"Sasuke?" she asked as she walked into the room from behind one of the curtains that showed more beds and more curtains. "What are you doing in here this time?" she asked Sasuke, who simply jerked his thumb in Neji's direction. Kurenai looked over and noticed Hinata. She immediately walked over and began to check her vitals. Neji watched as the brown haired woman checked Hinatas pulse. She was a fairly beautiful woman. "What happened?" she asked Neji.

"She fainted,. She just needs rest" Neji said in a plain tone. Kurenai looked at Neji, a bit surprised.

"I'm guessing she does this often?" she asked, to which Neji nodded, dropping the brief cases down next to the bed and leaning against a wall as he crossed his arms over his chest. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that the so called Sasuke boy, was still in the room, leaning against the desk in the farthest corner of the room. He stood there with Hinata's violin case still in his hand, while the other was in his pocket. "Well I'll get her a damp rag." Kurenai said, breaking the recent peace and silence as she walked away,the sound of her high heels tapping against the tile echoed throughout the room as she walked.

Neji stared down Sasuke wondering why in the world he was still sitting there, just watching Hinata like some sort of animal of prey. He cleared his throat to try and take his attention off of Hinata and towards him.

"I haven't gotten a chance to thank yo-" before Neji could even finish the sentence Sasuke began his.

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke said not taking his eyes off of Hinata. "Why are her eyes white?" he asked Neji, curiosity obviously taking over Sasuke at this point. Neji raised an eyebrow. Why would he ask her about her eyes when Neji had the exact same? Maybe talking about a girl's eyes was easier to bring up then a mans eyes in this case

"It's a genetic mutation." Neji answered the curious Sasuke. Oddly enough, the boy now remained silent as Kurenai came back and put a damp cloth on Hinata's forehead.

"Call me when she comes to. In the mean time, fill this out." Kurenai said as she handed Neji a few papers, a pen and a clipboard. "Fill out as much as you know." she said before she went to the other side of the room into a smaller room. Neji sat down in a chair next to the bed that Hinata was laying on and began to fill out the paperwork. He noticed that the Sasuke boy stayed even after the bell for first hour rang. Neji waited a few minutes before asking him what the hell was he staying there for. Hinata wasn't anything to him, and he just met her and he doesn't even know her name…Well he should since Neji called out for the girl a few times.

"What are you doing here?" Neji finally asked, a bit irritated as he set down the clipboard and pen along with the filled out papers on the corner of Hinata's bed. Sasuke looked at Neji with an annoyed face.

"To yell at her for her stupidity." he simply stated . Which shocked Neji but also made him a bit angry.

"You are nothing to her. You are not her brother, her father or me. You have no right, just leave." he told Sasuke flat out with an irritated scowl on his face. Sasuke glared at Neji and rolled his eyes as he stood up against the desk and walked to Neji

"And if I don't?" he asked Neji, challenging him. Neji smirked and got to his feet

"You don't want to know." Neji said.

"N-Neji-nii-san." called out a soft voice as he felt a small gentle hand grab his rough ones. He looked down to see Hinata sitting up with a worried expression on her face. Neji turned, putting his full attention towards his cousin

"How are you feeling Hinata-chan?" he asked her, putting his hand on her forehead to test her temperature with the back of his hand and knuckles.

"I-I'm fine." she said smiling, reassuring her over protective cousin. Neji noticed that the Sasuke guy was now no where to be seen. He just left. Well good riddance, he annoyed Neji to his limit. "W-Who w-was that g-guy Neji-nii-san?" Hinata asked, noticing that Neji was arguing with a boy but since she her vision was blurry, she couldn't make out who exactly it was. Neji began to shake his head

"No one." he said, smiling before he sat on the edge of her bed and brushed a stray hair out of her face. "Why did you faint this time?" he asked her but before she could answer, Kurenai walked back in.

"Oh you're awake." she said with a sweet smile "I'm Kurenai, how are you feeling?" she asked Hinata, who smiled back.

"I-I'm a-alright" she said shyly. Neji sighed

"Hinata we are late for class" he said to her as Kurenai began filling out passes on the desk across the room that obviously wasn't really used. Hinata then looked around and began panicking "What is wrong?" he asked her, looking everywhere she was looking since he had no idea what was wrong.

"M-My V-violin!" Hinata said looking scared and worried. Almost immediately after Hinata had said the word the word violin, Neji began looking around for the case until he noticed that Sasuke had her violin case walking in and he never set it down. That slick j***.

"I know who has it." he said sighing putting his hand to his face then running it through his hair "Don't worry about it Hin-" Neji said. But before he could finish, he saw Hinata get up and run out the door, which shocked Neji. Where was she going?

"H-Hey wait!" Kurenai said as she tried to get Hinata's attention, which didn't work as she kept running. "Where is she going?" asked Kurenai.

"I have no idea." Neji said honestly as he grabbed their brief cases and almost walked out before Kurenai grabbed his arm.

"Oh no you don't! I can't have both of you leave this office." she said as she pointed to a chair for him to sit. Meanwhile, Hinata ran down the hall looking left and right as she searched for her precious violin. Where was it? Who had it?

"Looking for this?" asked a voice behind her. Hinata turned around and saw her violin case right in front of her. She sighed in relief and attempted to grab it. But it was pulled just out of her grasp and put down next to none other then Sasuke.

"Why do you have my violin?" she asked, not stuttering out of pure anger. How dare he?!

"You owe me." he simply stated crossing his arms across his chest. Hinata looked confused.

"W-What?" she asked, not getting what he meant.

"You heard me" He said, not moving an inch. Hinata took a deep breath to calm her nerves since getting angry and yelling at his man was getting her nowhere.

" W-What do y-you want?" she asked him.

* * *

CLIFF HANGGERRRR SORRY :D


	3. Mother's Violin

**Hello everyone :D I'm back with yet another chapter of my very first SasuHina. I would like to thank you all for the reviews and for your support it truly does mean a lot to me! 3 Now without further delay I give you the third chapter to School of the Arts. Enjoy :)**

**Oh and before I go...I DO NOT OWN NARUTO..okay now I can go :)**

* * *

_"What do you want?" _

It's been a little over a month since my eventful first day at my new school and luckily it has been a little over a month since the last time I saw that boy. I still don't understand why he took my violin case and then had the nerve to tell me that I _owed_ him; he was the one who stole my precious violin. It feels like as if it was yesterday, it still gives me chills when I think about it...

_Flashback_

_"What do I want?" the raven haired boy asked me with a smirk as he crossed his arms across his chest._

_Hinata stayed silent as he mocked her, the nerve this boy had... Sasuke took a step closer to her as he reached to move one stray hair behind her ear while he leaned towards her. Hinata tensed up, she didn't know what he was doing and it made her uncomfortable. Sasuke was close to her, his breath was tickling against her neck._

_"I want.." he began letting his breath hit her sensitive skin, he spoke in a husky low voice "you..." her breath hitched when he said her but to her relief he continued. " to give me your... phone number" he told her as he stood up straight taking a step back with a smirk plastered on his handsome face. Hinata was turning a bright shade of red, not only was he too close for comfort but he had spoke in such a dark husky voice it sent chills down her spine. _

_"Phone number, now" he ordered her as he pushed his phone to her face. Hinata quickly shook herself out of her momentary trance and pushed his hand aside. "A-And If I-I were to r-refuse?" she asked him wondering if he would just leave her alone. Sasuke shrugged, he put his phone in his pocket and grabbed her violin case indicating he would leave with it._

_Hinata's eyes widend "O-Okay I-I'll do it!" she said desperate to get her precious violin, it wasn't just some violin to her. This violin was her mothers and it held a very special place in her heart ever since she died giving birth to her younger sister Hanabi. Sasuke smirked, he put the case down next to his foot and held out his phone once again. _

_Hinata grabbed it and quickly tapped on the screen writing in her first name for the contact name and her cell phone number, she heated giving strangers her number since for all she knew they could be crazy rapists of murderers and right now Sasuke seemed to fit the piece perfectly. Once she was done, she handed his phone back to Sasuke who immediately called her number so he could make sure it was actually her number and not a false one. _

_Hinata felt her skirt pocket vibrate, she took out her phone and canceled the call knowing full well it was him who was calling her. Right now, she hated that phone..and she hated him! All she wanted was her violin case why did he have to make it such a big deal?_

_Sasuke smirked "Why didn't you pick up? You don't want to talk to me?" he asked teasing her noticing her patience was wearing thin and her anger was showing slightly._

_Hinata didn't say a word she simply extended her hand basically indicating she wanted her violin back, now. Apparently it amused Sasuke since he chuckled at her before bending down and handed her back the violin._

_"Later" he simply told her as she checked her case for any new marks of scratches running back to the clinic since she knew Neji was most likely worried sick._

_End of Flashback_

Hinata was glad she had her violin back, she hasn't opened the case since that day. They haven't called her to preform yet, which was mandatory for each student to preform their talent in front of the teacher so they could steer the young students in the right direction. After school Hinata went home and Neji was going to his friend's house once again to work on their project, although the boy was far too energetic for Neji they somehow managed to work and tolerate each other. Every time she would see the boy he would always make remarks about how she looked 'youthful' that day, he sure was something else.

Hinata walked home and went straight to her room, after an hour of home work she decided to practice on her violin skills. Not like she needed to practice but it always helped her feel closer to her mother, she grabbed the brown leather case that has a few scraps and fade marks from the years and opened it she was smiling with excitement until her mouth dropped. The violin was missing! Where could it be? Was Neji playing a trick? No he would never, he knew how much it meant to her. Immediately she thought back to the last person who touched it while no one saw what he did with it.

"Sasuke!" she screamed in anger as she grabbed her phone and dialed his unsaved number.

"Took you long enough" he answered. Hinata's blood boiled, how dare he?! Her eyes threatened to pour the tears that were pooling there.

"Where is my violin?" she asked in any tone other then her usual happy, shy and sweet self. Hinata heard Sasuke chuckle in response to her demanding tone, it just made her that much more angry.

"It took you over month to figure out it was gone, by now it could be anywhere" he said in a cool relaxed voice enjoying her pain.

"What did you do?" she asked him gripping the sheets on her bed in anger, if he sold that violin she would ...she would...ah let's face it Hinata is too much of a sweetheart t hurt anyone, which right now annoyed her. She wanted to be strong and be able to slap someone if they annoyed or pushed her around and right now she really wanted to get her skinny fingers around Sasuke's neck.

"Where do you live?" he asked her completely avoiding the subject which worried Hinata, she felt tears pool in her lavender tinted eyes just imagining someone else touching her mother's violin and that she might never be able to get it back.

"Where is my violin?!" she asked almost yelling at Sasuke as she gripped her poor phone as tight as she could manage to try to somehow keep cool, and yet again she heard Sasuke's chuckle.

"Angry?" he asked her, again avoiding answering her question. This was obviously amusing him to a certain degree since he kept dragging on the conversation. At this point Hinata's patience was wearing thinner and thinner by the second which was surprising since Hinata had a vast amount of patience.

"Damn it Sasuke! Where is my violin?!" she yelled into the phone, on the other end of the phone laughter erupted which did nothing to help her anger.

"You should keep your voice down, oh and nice legs" Sasuke said, immediately she looked around then right ahead of her and outside her balcony was Sasuke on his starring into her room through her open balcony doors. Hinata's eyes widened in horror, she dropped her phone at the same time her jaw dropped. Sasuke could be seen chuckling before turning around going into his room and coming right back out with her violin in tack.

Hinata jumped to her feet not caring if she was in shorts and a pull over sweater, she let her tears spill. "Oh my god why do you have my violin?" she asked loud enough for him to hear across the street which was luckily pretty much empty.

Sasuke put the violin back into his room and came out leaning against the balcony with his legendary smirk. "You are too easy to mess with" he said as he chuckled. Hinata frowned, this wasn't amusing not even a little bit. Hinata had enough, she knew where her violin was which was enough for her to ask Neji to get it for her. Hinata turned around and walked out of her room and went downstairs to see Neji with a girl giggling and laughing. The girl had her hair in two messy buns on her head as she playfully hit Neji's arm at some joke, immediately she walked back up and noticed Sasuke had left to her relief. She would get him back, some how maybe after Neji was done talking to the girl...

After a few hours of hearing the girl laugh and Neji laugh as well she laid on her bed counting the stars from outside her balcony until she fell asleep. On the other side of the street Sasuke watched Hinata sleep, he smirked. "You haven't changed a bit..." he whispered before he walked into his room and closed the balcony doors so he could get some proper sleep.

* * *

**WELL THAT IS IT PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! 3 THANK YOU!**


	4. Sweet Reunion

**Last time in School of the arts, Hinata has been attending the school for a little over a month and was going to practice her skills until she realized her violin was gone! A mischievous Sasuke not only had her violin but was her neighbor as well. Their rooms both had balconies that looked to one another room if the doors were opened. Now let's find out if Hinata can get her mother's violin back!**

_**I would like to thank everyone who is reading and who has supported me :) I have another SasuHina idea that I am coming up with and adding another couple NejiTen :D Super excited for this and now without further delay...**_

**SCHOOL OF THE ARTS CHAPTER 4: SWEET REUNION**

* * *

The sun was shining brightly and once again the birds flew around singing their sweet songs, all was at peace-

"Neji!" a scream erupted from Hinata's room immediately waking up the poor boy with a heart attack as he ran into Hinata's room trying to open it. The room was locked so he backed up and used all his force to practically tear the door off it's hinges.

"What's wrong?!" he asked as he scanned the room noticing nothing was misplaced or that she was in her room, he walked to her bathroom where he found Hinata wrapped in her violet towel standing on the toilet shaking and pointing to the ground. Neji looked down to see a cockroach, he groaned and let his palm meet his forehead before rubbing his temples as he put the other hand at his hip.

"K-Kill it!" she screeched. Neji took in a deep breath and simply stomped on the bug with his foot not caring around the fact he had no shoes on.

"Hinata you gave me a heart attack over a bug! Because of that now you have no door!" he growled as he ran his hand through his hair and walked out the bath room tracking cockroach guts all over her white carpet before he walked out of her room to his own to go back to much needed sleep ignoring Hinata's complains about Neji tracking cockroach germs all over her room.

"You got some lungs on you Hinata" a voice came from Hinata's room, she got down from the toilet and wrapped the towel tighter around her body as she cautiously entered her room but being careful not to step on any cockroach guts. Hinata looked around her room not seeing anyone then noticed her door was no longer useable, her eyes opened wide in shock but kept her mouth shut since she really couldn't complain.

"My what a sight" the forgotten voice continued as she shot her gaze to the voice to see Sasuke in her balcony leaning against the railing, his dark hair was messy as if he just woke up. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms across his bare lean muscular chest with one of his legs crossed over the other in baggy pajama pants hat hung loosely over his hips just before the V line on his body. Hinata blushed when she found herself starring then came back to reality when she realized she was in nothing but a towel with hair pinned up in a messy bun, she turned around not wanting to face Sasuke anymore to not only stop starring at the perfect specimen of man in front of her but to avoid any conversation with the man especially being practically naked.

"Are you still mad about the violin Hinata-chan?" he teased with a smirk on his face as he watched Hinata turn her head to glare at the boy then to make a quick escape to her walk in closet which luckily was a regular wooden door. After getting dressed in a huge over sized jacket and over sized pajamas unable to get any underwear because of the uninvited guest she walked out with her hands on her hips. This was the perfect time to yell at him for taking her violin and for coming into her house without permission!

Sasuke was not at the balcony anymore he was laying in Hinata's bed with his arms behind his head with his eyes closed and one leg propped up over her stuffed panda Neji won for her at the fair a few years back when they were kids. "Miko-chan!" she called out to the panda as she watched the puffy stuffed animal being crushed under Sasuke's ankle, she walked over and pushed Sasuke's leg off of the panda and brought it to her arms gently puffing the panda back to it's normal size then glaring at Sasuke.

"What is your deal?" she spat out as she grabbed her pillow from under his head noticing his eyes haven't even opened still and harshly hit Sasuke's perfect abs with it. Sasuke sat up holding his stomach and glared at Hinata "The hell was that for?!" he asked angrily as he groaned. Hinata hit Sasuke again in the back of his head with the pillow holding her precious Miko-chan with her arm cradling the poor thing.

"You take my violin, sneak into my room while I was in the shower and now you have the nerve to sleep in my bed! What is wrong with you?!" she asked as she went to hit Sasuke again planning to assault the teenage boy with her pillow to her heart's content until he grabbed her wrist with on hand and shielding his head with the other arm.

"Okay okay I get it, you aren't happy!" he said as he looked up at her before getting off her bed and letting go of her arm. Hinata glared at Sasuke and began to wonder what Neji was doing since he wasn't barging in the room after hearing the yelling and ruckus they were causing.

"I am far from unhappy!" she said as she put her pillow back on her bed and Miko-chan next to it then turned to Sasuke crossing her arms across her chest. Sasuke just ran a hand through his hair waiting for Hinata to lecture him since he didn't feel like getting a running start to jump over the railings of both their balconies to get back into his room.

"First you take my violin then you break into my room and just now you were on my bed, what is up with you?! Give me back my violin and get out of my room!" she yelled as she pointed out the broken door until she realized she still had no idea why he was even in her room. "What are you even doing here?" she asked him annoyed.

Sasuke took in a deep breathe he hated when people would question him and right now Hinata was doing a lot of it.

"With that attitude you aren't getting that violin back, I think I'll sell it" he said as he looked up then put his thumb under his chin and his index finger over his lower lip curling slightly as he pretending to think about it. After a few minutes he looked down to see Hinata's reaction only to see her face covered by her hands and her shoulders slightly shaking as she cried.

Crap! This was not what he expected...

Sasuke sighed he began walking to the end of her room and took a running start to jump out of her balcony and to his room then went inside to look for the violin leaving a very shocked Hinata with tears staining her pale cheeks. Was that how he got into her room? How did he even find the energy to do that so early in the morning? A few minutes later the doorbell rang, Hinata closed her balcony doors before heading downstairs to see Neji sleeping on the couch with one leg off the couch, slightly snoring. Hinata giggled shaking her head then walked to the front door and opened it to see Sasuke with a black T-shirt still in his pajama pants holding something behind his back. Hinata wiped her tears and pouted, why was he here?

"W-What do you want?" she asked as she wiped her new tears, Sasuke sighed he then showed her what he was hiding behind his back. Hinata's eyes light up as she saw her mother's violin in his hands freshly polished and well taken care of in her absence, she quickly took the musical instrument out of his hands and hugged it gently. Hinata closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the sweet reunion before she looked up to thank Sasuke even though it was his fault she hadn't had it in her possession for over a month. To her surprise he was no where in sight, she looked around and saw no one so she went inside and closed the door locking it before going upstairs to play her violin happily now that she had the most valuable sentimental item back in her hands.

...

Sasuke laid in his bed sighing, he ran a hand through his hair starring at the ceiling in his dark room. Dark blue undecorated walls were all that was giving the room any character and even that it was pretty depressing compared to Hinata's white walls and various purple colored items. Sasuke had a black dresser and a single long mirror that was in the inside of his closet, nothing special in his room. Sasuke sighed he looked over daring to open his balcony doors to see the beautiful girl but choose not to and just enjoy the music she played with her violin closing his eyes.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?" he asked himself as he opened his eyes remembering what happened earlier that morning.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke was sleeping, his face into the black silk pillow and his blanket barely covering his legs as most of it draped over the floor. Suddenly a scream woke him up as he got off his bed startled by the scream.  
Sasuke then opened his balcony doors and noticed the scream came from Hinata's house and since Neji and Hinata lived alone he assumed Hinata was in trouble. Sasuke cursed before he got a running start and jumped over feeling adrenalin pump through his veins as he saw Neji walk out of Hinata's bathroom tracking some yellowish stuff over her carpet then leave. Sasuke sighed, it was just a bug. Well while he was here why not mess with her for a little bit? Sasuke then noticed she was in nothing but a bath towel and slightly blushed, her smooth porcelain skin was covered in a thin later of water while her long indigo hair was pinned up in a messy bun. Hinata has an amazing body and from what he can see, she had a good set of legs on her. _

_Sasuke shook his head and leaned against the railing before taking a deep breath to calm himself before speaking._

_"You got some lungs on you Hinata" he said trying to get her attention._

_End of Flashback_

Sasuke sighed closing his eyes, she had changed so much

* * *

**WELL THAT'S IT EVERYONE, THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
